What I do for you
by ladylove1335
Summary: Kenny need's Eric's help. Eric just needs Kenny. Review please! Rated Teen for language and BoyxBoy kissing. TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Fic inspired by the song "Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano. Yeah, this is that song from the end of the Kim Possible movie. Don't Judge Me! Haha anyways, a short KenEric fic.

I do NOT nor probably ever will own South Park. The wonderful Matt and Trey do! And they do fine with what they do, so don't criticize!

And FYI: Text messages are single quoted and thoughts are italicized.~ much love….AVBB!

Normal POV!

Eric Cartman was sitting in detention. It was him, Craig, and Wendy. Craig was there for flipping one of his teachers off again. Wendy was there because her clothes were to inappropriate for school and not changing when she was asked to. After she and Stan broke up permanently, she turned into a total whore. But this story isn't about Wendy, it's about Eric.

So where were we? Oh yes, I remember! Eric was sitting in detention staring at the clock. He was waiting for the little hand to be on the three and the big hand to be on the twelve. For all the slow people out there, detention ended at 3:00. Cartman was giddy. He didn't even know what he did to deserve such torture. All he did was tell the teacher to go fuck herself, rip his test up into tiny pieces, then throw his home-made confetti into the teachers face. I mean, come on, he didn't do anything wrong!

He felt a fierce vibration in his left pants pocket. A text message? He pulled his book bag onto the table and put his phone into the bag, as if he were looking for something. He opened his phone and looked at the text message.

1 New Message From: Kenny McCormick.

Hmm, what could that perky blonde be in need of?

'Hey dude, I need you here, like right now!' was the message displayed on Eric's phone.

What is this? Kenny needs Eric? Right now? Doesn't he know Eric is in detention? Eric secretly had feelings for his poor blonde best friend. But then again, who didn't? He was one nice piece of ass, that McCormick boy was. But Eric knew damn well such a fine teenager would never, could never, be in love with him, or even like him as more than a best friend.

_Well I better tell him that I'll be over as soon as possible, _Eric thought.

He hit reply and stared at the bright blank screen for a couple seconds. Then his fingers began moving across the keyboard at the speed of light.

'I can't come over now Kenny, I'm in detention. But I promise I'll be over as soon as I get out. J' Eric replied to Kenny's desperate call for help.

'Dammit! I need someone now! Maybe I'll just call Kyle or Stan?' Kenny replied.

Eric wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be with the boy he secretly liked.

He quickly hit reply and wrote:

'No! I'll ditch and be over A.S.A.P.! No need to call those two lovebirds over.'

Did I forget to mention that Stan and Kyle were gay for each other? Oh, sorry, well, now you know!

Eric stared at his phone and waited to see if Kenny would reply. Sure enough, he did.

'Thanks man J' the smiley face at the end warmed the fat boys ice cold heart.

Eric came up with the excuse that he felt sick. Mr. Mackey, the detention proctor, let him go home. Wendy just scoffed and Craig flipped him off as he left the room.

He arrived at the McCormick residence in about four minutes flat. The things a bike and a downward hill will do for you. He knocked on the door and Kenny answered it. Kenny looked as though he had been crying. His eyes were moist and red his cheeks were slightly blushed from embarrassment with tear stains running down the middle. His lips were curved down into a frown and he clenched a tissue in his right hand. It wasn't very often people saw this side of Kenny, unless, of course you're Eric Cartman, who saw this Kenny at least twice a week.

Kenny let Eric inside and they sat down on the couch.

"Dude, what happened?" Eric announced through the sheer silence of the room.

"Rachel broke up with me." he said as his tears came back

"Dude, that's the seventh girlfriend this month!" Eric teased, which Kenny did not find very amusing.

His wasn't the first time Eric was rushed to the McCormick residence for relationship issues. This situation occurred once a week, twice if Kenny was having a bad week with the ladies.

"I know, but I though she would be the one." Kenny mumbled through the tears that were running down his face like rain on a window.

This wasn't new to Eric either. At least one in every four girls Kenny dated has been "the one."

Cartman was contemplating his next move. Should he make more small talk and hide his feelings? Or should he go with his gut and tell Kenny how he feels? Just lay it all out on the table? Eric knew Kenny had a history of bisexuality. Eric wouldn't be the first male Kenny would have been with. He made his decision. He would ease Kenny into his feelings with more small talk. (A/N: See what I did there? Yes, I know you did. Oh, you didn't? Well, what I did there was take both ideas and make them one! Yes, I know what you're thinking! Evil genius! I know.)

"Well, maybe girls just aren't working out in general." Eric said as he laid a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Or maybe I'm no looking hard enough." Kenny began naming the girls at South Park High School.

Every girl on his list he either slept with or dated. Kenny had a strong policy about not dating a girl he slept with or sleeping with a girl he dated. He also never dated the same girl twice or fucked the same girl twice. After about a half an hour of listing girls from school, Kenny gave up.

"Well, that's every girl in the school. Maybe you should try a guy, instead." Eric suggested seductively.

"What!" Kenny sounded shocked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you could put vaginas on hold for a while and try some dick?" he said, avoiding any eye contact with the blonde sitting next to him.

Even though Eric didn't see it, Kenny looked surprisingly happy. He had never though of his tubby best friend as anything more than that…his tubby best friend. But Kenny now saw Eric's feelings. Eric was no longer an opaque body of lost emotions. Kenny was reading him like a book and loving every word.

Kenny wiped the remained of his tears away with the tissue. He tapped Eric on the shoulder. Once he had Eric's attention, he leaned in towards Eric's lips and gently laid his lips on Eric's. Eric was pleased, he didn't feel so alone anymore. Kenny forgot about how shitty Rachel made him feel and eased into the feel of Eric's lips on his. Both tongues had become one, moving around each others mouths in synchronization with each other. The kiss lasted about two minutes.

When the kiss broke off, Eric smiled as Kenny blushed. Having received what he had been oh so longing for, he moved in toward Kenny's lips again.

"faggot." he whispered before closing the space between their lips with a mouth watering kiss.

fin


	2. Chapter 2

Ok,. So this was intended to be a oneshot! But now thanks to fanfiction member KeeKee13, it is a two shot! Yay! She gave me the idea for this chapter. So here we go…

**Three Days Later**

Nothing had changed in the two boys friendship. Eric was still Eric and Kenny was still Kenny. They were a little bit closer and smiled a lot more around each other but no one else noticed any difference.

Eric thought that the kiss he and Kenny shared made it obvious that Eric had feelings for the blonde. I mean, he was an open book in Kenny's living room. Than why was Kenny holding hands with some girl Eric had never seen before? Wait. Kenny? Holding hands? With some strange girl? Eric practically exploded with rage and sadness. Kenny and that girl walked closer. The closer that girl got the more Eric could see. He saw that she had blonde scene hair with blue and pink stripes. She also had a big blue bow on the side bangs. She wore a white off the shoulder shirt and a black and neon green tie. She had a ruffled neon pink skirt with a neon blue belt. She had neon yellow fishnets for her stockings and her fingerless gloves. She had white boots with neon purple skulls on the sides. Damn, if Eric didn't know any better he would think that she was fucking Las Vegas! She wasn't really that skinny, but she wasn't like fat or anything…she was the perfect figure. She got closer and Eric could really see her down to the nitty gritty details. Her eyes were outlined with jet black eye liner. Her lips were a bright pink and her cheeks had a blushed look to them. She had snake bites and paperclip earrings. Her finger nails and toe nails were a bright pink, almost like her lips. Her eyes were the boldest part of her. One was sapphire and one was emerald. Her eyelashes were black, curly, and long. He didn't even know if they were real. All the neon and black on her didn't really help her complexion, because she was very, very pale.

Eric thought she wasn't right for Kenny. They were to different. She was emo or whatever and he was perky and a life hippie. Kenny and this chick were only steps away from him. Kenny waved to Eric, but Eric didn't notice it. He was to busy staring at where their hands met.

"Hey dude." Kenny said as he pushed Eric a little

"Hey." Eric answered.

"Eric. This is KeeKee." Kenny gestured towards the girl, "She's my new girlfriend."

Eric almost threw up. Girlfriend? Eric thought Kenny understood how he felt. And now he went off and got himself a new girlfriend.

"Oh, hi KeeKee." he said before turning around and walking away.

"Hey Cartman! Where are you going?" Kenny asked

"Home. I'll see you later maybe."

"why the hell are you going home, don't you wanna meet KeeKee?" Kenny chased after him.

He saw that KeeKee wasn't following Kenny when Kenny caught up to him. Kenny turned Eric around to face him, "dude, what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't think you give a shit about me. And I know I don't give a shit about her. So just leave me alone." he pushes Kenny away and runs off.

Kenny walked back over to KeeKee

"What's his problem?" KeeKee asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out. Okay babe." Kenny said planting a kiss on KeeKee's cheek

"Alright, I'll see you later." KeeKee said as Kenny ran I the direction of Eric.

Kenny went to Eric's house and knocked on the door. Ms. Cartman answered.

"Oh, hello Kenny,"

"Hi. Ms. Cartman, is Eric home?" he asked.

"Oh no, my poopsykins(I don't know how to spell it, but y'all know what I mean) isn't home right now." she said in her sweet tone

"Oh, thank you." he said as he left the doorstep.

_Where the hell is that boy? _Kenny thought. He wandered aimlessly around South Park until he saw a familiar red jacket.

"Eric!" Kenny yelled.

Eric began running again. Kenny ran after him. He didn't want Kenny to see him cry. He was almost at Stark Pond where he would lose Kenny in the woods. Unfortunately, Eric failed to notice a fallen tree limb and fell right over it, gashing his right knee. The time Eric spent on the ground allowed Kenny to catch up with him.

"Dude? What the hell? Are you okay? Your knee is cut!" Kenny said as he offered Eric his hand.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Eric replied denying any help from Kenny and getting up on his own.

When he stood on his right leg he winced. It hurt like a bitch. But he wasn't gonna show Kenny that it hurt. He smoothly wiped some of the blood away and winced as he did so.

Kenny noticed Eric's discomfort.

"Cartman! You're hurt, let me help you." he said sweetly as he tore his T-shirt sleeve off.

"No Kenny, I don't need you help. Just leave me alone. Why don't you go hang around with your stupid girlfriend?" Eric yelled as he ran and fell due to the stinging of his knee. "Motherfucker!"

Kenny walked over to Eric, he lovingly placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric scoffed. Kenny walked over to Eric's knee and tied the T-shirt sleeve around Eric's knee. The cloth wasn't very good at keeping Eric's blood in nor was it helping the pain Eric was feeling.

"I said leave me alone you goddamn ass hole!" Eric stood up and punched Kenny right in the jaw.

Kenny cupped his face. He was only trying to help. Why didn't Eric want to talk to him. They always talked. Kenny was too pissed off about being punched to talk nicely anymore.

"I'm only trying to help. That's what best friends do, right…they help each other!" Kenny threw a punch right back at Eric.

Eric suddenly realized he had picked a fight he was sure to fail. But he wasn't gonna give up so easily. As blood began pouring from Eric's nose due to the immense force Kenny punched with, he kicked Kenny square in the balls. Kenny was down on his knees coving his balls. Eric used this as an opportunity to attack Kenny from the top. He tackled Kenny and began punching his face. Eric yelled obscenities at the top of his lungs. Kenny, with the little strength he had left, pushed Eric off of him. The situation was vice-versa now as Kenny sat on top of Eric punching him with all the force he had left.

Who know how long they have been fighting for, but Stan and Kyle were in the midst of a romantic walk at the pond when they heard familiar cries. They looked at each other then in the direction of the yelling and crying. They ran over there to see what the hell was going on. They saw their other friend, Kenny, underneath someone both boys hated with all their energy, Eric.

"dude, what the fuck, gut you fat ass off of Kenny!" Stan yelled as he attempted to pull Cartman away.

Kyle, on the other hand, went over to Kenny and tried pulling him out from under the fat piece of lard that was probably squishing all of his internal organs, with no use all, Kenny wouldn't budge.

"Cartman, get off!" Kenny yelled with the small amount of energy he had left.

Stan succeeded in getting Cartman off of Kenny. Stan tried his best to Keep Cartman over there with him, so he couldn't attack Kenny. Kyle helped Kenny up. This was the first time all boys had seen the damage done to Kenny's and Eric's bodies. There was blood everywhere. Their clothes were torn, and where the tears were there was a pretty deep cut. Eric looked like he had a black eye and Kenny's nose looked a little off.

"alright, what the fuck is going on?" Kyle said after a good three minutes of silence.

"Eric just punched me when I tried to help him with his cut knee." Kenny coughed and blood came out of his mouth and nose.

"Only because he doesn't understand that I fucking love him!" Eric retaliated, quickly regretting what he had said, but continued on anyways, "we shared an intimate moment of the couch in his house, then three days later he goes and gets himself a new girlfriend! And she's not even pretty, she's scary as hell."

"HEY! Don't call KeeKee scary you son of a bitch! She's beautiful! And I only got a new girlfriend cause you didn't want to be in a relationship with me. I would try holding your hand and you pulled away. I tried making you laugh, but you just pushed me! I took it that you didn't want me!" Kenny cried

"I want nothing more than you! You are all I've wanted for a very long time. Do you know how many of your girlfriends I've wanted to stab for hurting you? Do you know how many times I've wanted a redo of three days ago, well minus all your crying and complaining? Well a lot!" Eric yelled

Kenny slowly walked over to Eric. He convinced Stan to let him go and took Eric's hands in his own.

"Do you mean it?" Kenny asked

"Would I lie to you? Of course I fucking love you."

Kenny smiled and turned a bright pink, which went undetected due to the blood covering his face. He let go of Eric's hands and cupped Eric's face. He slowly drew Eric in for a repeat of three days ago. Eric returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist. He pulled Kenny as close as he possibly could. Stan and Kyle, not wanting to view a strip show, just walked away with a felling of accomplishment. They have known Kenny long enough to know that he doesn't just kiss…if you know what I mean. Kenny ran his hands up Eric's shirt while Eric just rubbed Kenny's back. Their lips never parted, not even for air, for at least 7 minutes. When they were done with their public display of affection, they went to Kenny's house and slept together. I think it's pretty clear now that Eric and Kenny are together…don't you?

**Later That Night **

KeeKee was at her house. She heard the doorbell ring. Since she was home alone, she was forced to answer it. When she opened the door she saw no one. She looked down and saw a letter with her name on the top. She picked it up, opened it and read it.

_Dear KeeKee, _

_Thank you so much for helping me. It worked, Eric and I are official! If you ever need my help making someone jealous, you know where I am. _

_Kenny McCormick_

_P.S. You can go back to being BeBe now. _

KeeKee smiled and went up to her room. She took off all the makeup and all the colors she had been wearing. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw BeBe…that was the last time anyone ever saw KeeKee.

**A.N.: So that's the end! Haha I hope you likes the twist at the end. Yes…BeBe and KeeKee were the same person. She was working for Kenny. KeeKee belongs to KeeKee13. It was not her idea to make BeBe be KeeKee. It was just a fun thing I enjoyed doing! So tell me what you think…much love as always!**


End file.
